Usuario Blog:Nico Glielmi/AZ:Una Historia Argentina Capitulo 19: Las Ruinas de Republica Dominicana (AD) Parte 4
Bueno... acá termina AD. Espero que disfruten la última parte como Al y yo escribiendola. Un Hermano Dominicano Alfredo y yo ya lográbamos ver la estación de trenes a la distancia. El clima en el caribe era cálido siempre, incluso en este momento, la primavera, llegaba a los cuarenta grados a la cuatro de la tarde. Pero, en primavera, por la mañana y la noche el clima era fresco, bueno, lo que se podía llamar fresco en el caribe. Diez, quince grados debían ser los climas frescos. La estación estaba en calma, al menos eso lográbamos ver. El sol estaba detrás del tren, asomándose con calma y arrogancia como siempre. Ese mismo sol que había atestiguado todo lo que habíamos hecho, ese mismo sol que me vio enviar un mensaje en alta mar después de perder a mi madrina, a mi novia, a mis amigos, ese mismo sol, que me vio acelerar por la selva con una pequeña niña desangrándose en mis brazos, ese mismo sol, que me vio cargar un avión con autos y armas y acto seguido acabar sanguinariamente con un grupo de asesinos, ese mismo sol, que me vio hacer lo necesario durante dos largos, tristes e interminables años . Alfredo detuvo el coche. El APC ya se encontraba allí, silencioso, quieto, él fue testigo de la destrucción en la fábrica, de todo lo que habíamos hecho allí. Baje del auto, solo tenía el Bowie, el machete y mi Sig-Sauer, había perdido la navaja y la pistola de repuesto. El puñal lo tenía Dave, el Ultimax y el Colt LawEnforcement estaban en el asiento trasero. Caminamos ambos hasta el centro de la estación. El lugar estaba manchado de sangre, había cartuchos y restos de balas en el suelo. Ivan, Carlos y Félix estaban llevando cuerpos a un costado para quemarlos. A un costado al lado de dos pozos habian dos cuerpos. El primero era un muchacho joven, de pelo negro y la piel ya pálida. Su cuerpo estaba muy herido, a su lado reposaban dos Desert Eagle. Y a su izquierda… a su izquierda estaba el cuerpo de un hombre anciano de unos cincuenta años, alto, fornido, el pelo negro con muchas canas. Héctor. Me acerqué torpemente hasta donde se hallaba su cuerpo, sentía voces atrás mío, pero eran aturdidas por un zumbido. Solo había algo, un agujero y un cuerpo, el cuerpo de Héctor, del médico de mi grupo, del creador de increíbles armas, pero más allá de eso, él era un más. Héctor era parte de mi familia, era mi amigo, era la voz de la razón. Él no debía venir a la expedición, sin embargo yo se lo pedí, esto era culpa mía y solo mía. Pena? Tristeza? Melancolía? No… odio, eso era lo que sentía, era mi culpa, otro más había muerto por mi culpa y solo mi culpa. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, no volteé, solo agache la cabeza y apreté los ojos con fuerza, mucha fuerza y dejaría el llanto para otro día… 'Dos semanas más tarde… ' Bueno, durante los siguientes días nos mantuvimos en la estación sanando nuestras heridas descansando, con John, Jonathan, Félix, Julián y Dave fuera de peligro estábamostodos arreglando el lugar. Por la culpa de la integración de mi grupo y de Jonathan, la comida de los dominicanos empezaba a escasear, y aunque racionáramos no servía de nada. Intentábamos ayudar en todo, arreglar el tren, hacer el conteo de armas y balas, limpiar el terreno y esas cosas. Pero no era suficiente, solo molestábamosa ese grupo, debíamos irnos cuanto antes, yo debía ver a Mari, asegurarme que todos estaban con vida. Ahora me encontraba en el Challenger con Alfredo dirigiéndome hacía un punto en el mapa. Allí había un plaza y una escuela, con algunas casas alrededor. En el tranquilo y silencioso camino, iba a ser el momento para pedirle por última vez ayuda a Alfredo. Debíamos volver. -Buscaremos provisiones y de paso…-Alfredo dejó la frase en el aire, eran obvias sus intenciones, buscar al Innombrable. Antes de que pudiera acabar con su oración le frente el potro. -Viejo, tengo que regresar a mi país.-Alfredo respiró profundo, no me miró, mantuvo la mirada fija al camino.-Necesito un avión que funcione para regresar a Argentina. -Como sabes que no han muerto en tu ausencia?-Esas palabras fueron como una hoja fría enterrándose en mi pecho. Baje la mirada y apreté mis ojos con mi mano sana. No lo sabía, pero si lo estaban, si el hotel estaba destruido, Ale y Mari debían seguir con vida. Confiaba en mi amigo, él la cuidaría, él solo… él estaría allí. -Sé que no lo están. -Nopodremos buscar un avión hoy pero mañana por la mañana partiremos.-Dijo mi compañero resignado. -Aún hay aviones después de este infierno? - Unas semanas atrás vi un avión a la distancia en el techo del hospital.-Dijo Alfredo elevando su mano izquierda como quien indica algo pasar por lo alto.- Así que debe haber aviones y si no, en barco aunque eso sería una mala idea-Dijo el muchacho negando con la cabeza.- así fue como llego esta mierda para acá, durante el caos en Estados Unidos y el resto del continente Americano, no pudieron contener el virus y una gran cantidad de soldados y civiles escaparon en barco, muchos estaban infectados y para cuando llegaron a la costa de Haití ,era solo cuestión de tiempo a que el país se jodiera más de lo que estaba - No ayudaron a los Haitianos?-Pregunte con curiosidad. - No, en cuestión de días todo en Haití se fue a la mierda y los caminantes no pasaron por la frontera, la destruyeron por completo - Tú estabas en el manicomio en ese entonces-Eso era lo poco que sabía sobre Alfredo. Un sujeto con un pasado extraño con premoniciones sobre el fin del mundo, que su familia encerró en un manicomio. Él escapó, los buscó y al llegar su familia no estaba, tomó sus armas y comenzó a caminar como si fuera un caminante. - Je… ha sinceridad me da un poco de gracia ese hecho a la vez que me molesta hasta el punto de que la sangre en mis venas hierve como si fuera lava, mi familia no me creyó, les advertía sobre estoy su respuesta fue encerrarme-Dijo con cierta melancolía en su voz.- Rocket llego unos 4 años después y se adaptó al lugar rápidamente-Ahora, tenía una sonrisa torcida, estaba por preguntarle si el y Rocket alguna vez habían sido algo mas, pero me corto elmambo.- como la curandera, ella nos calmaba, especialmente a los maniacos con deseos de matar y suicidarse, habían muchos en esos días . - ¿Por qué la encerraron?- Por lo poco que la conocía, ella era bastante cuerda… bueno, más cuerda que yo al menos. - No le gusta hablar de eso, le recuerda a su familia, ella odiaba a su familia en aquel entonces, la encerraron por demencia, ella veía sombras, la hostigaban, la perseguían, su familia se canso de ella y la encerraron por eso, cuando paso su primer mes en la jaula, dejo de verlos, desaparecieron por completo, después de ahí pasamos tiempo viviendo entre locos y recibiendo malos tratos pero podíamos con eso…-Hizo silencio por unos segundos y después prosiguió, otra vez había melancolía, quizá tristeza en su voz.-Yo formaba parte de los reclusos de máxima seguridad,éramos 8 en total y estábamos apartados de los demás por una pared con alambrado e incluso cada uno estaba apartado del otro en el patio, uno de los reclusos… Perdón, debo estar aburriéndote - No, continua Alfredo-Él podía pensar que yo lo decía meramente por respeto, pero la verdad es que, era algo para distraerme y no pensar en el hecho de que Mari podía estar siendo destripada o torturada en este momento. - Bien, como decía…uno de los reclusos se llamaba Erick, era conocido como cazador furtivo por su cara, era una persona conflictiva, el peleo con los guardias varias veces, incluso golpeo al director de lainstitución psiquiátrica, un día el llego a sacarnos y pudimos llegar al patio sin que los guardias supieran, la ropa de ellos era blanca y la nuestra era mamey, nos miraron con miedo al principio pero llegamos a entendernos y a llevarnos, conocí a Rocket por como la llamaban, ella me calmo en mis momentos de ira, nos hicimos buenos amigos, un día llegamos a besarnos en el patio pero no sucedió nada mas, ella admitió que sentía algo por mi pero fue por poco tiempo, llegue a contarles sobre mis premoniciones y me creyeron, estábamos entre locos, ¿Qué podíamos hacer en ese entonces?, solo sobrevivir porque no vivíamos ahí, sobrevivíamos, día tras día, peleando contra los guardias que les gustaba abusar con sus macanas, evitando a los psicópatas homicidas y tratando de estar lo mas cuerdo posible...-Él agachó la cabeza. Bajo un poco la velocidad y me miró, tenía los ojos vidriosos. Hacía rato no me miraba. Entonces prosiguió.- Imagínate un lugar donde encerraban a los enfermos y pasaban día tras día imaginando la manera de matar a una enfermera, un lugar donde podías encontrar a las mentes mas atroces y ver cosas que jamás pensaste ver en tu vida, un lugar donde siempre alguien se suicidaba y lo encontrabas ahorcado en su celda, te puedo decir que muchos preferían matarse que pasar un día mas en ese lugar - Alfredo.-Esta vez no hubo “Al”, o “Amigo”, o “Viejo”… no, solo Alfredo.-Eres un buen tipo. Por Dios, chabon, si no fuese por ti, yo y mis amigos hubiésemos muerto. Al, no dejes que el pasado te dañe los hombros, eres un buen sujeto… He conocido mucha gente, viví mucha mierda, y han sido contadas ocasiones en la que alguien que no conozco en lo más mínimo me ha dado una mano. Conozco gente que debería estar en el manicomio, o que debió estarlo. - ¿Encerio? - Si, estuvo este sujeto, se llamaba Pepe… Estabamos en el camino, con frío, pobres de comida, cansados.- Recordé ese momento, recordé el frío en mis venas, recordé a Eze con un abrigo en el techo del camión. Recordé a Micaela, besándome y deseándome buenas noches.-Y sonó el transmisor del camión militar, era algo nuevo, raro… no llevaba mucho tiempo despierto, uno o dosmeses. Era crédulo, confiaba en la gente…Dios, suena tan estúpido decirlo… este sujeto, Leo Dawson.-Decir su nombre me dolió, había confiado en Leo, había combatido a su lado, habíaarriesgado mi vida por su novia y él me pagó traicionándome…-Me pidió ayuda, así lo hice, lo busqué y encontré a Pepe… Pepe era un loco de poder, Leo tuvo problemas con él y ahora yo debía salvarlo. En fin, rescaté a Leo, pero mataron a mi novia y Pepe escapó con su grupo, o parte de él. Viajamos un buen tiempo, un mes, lo volví a encontrar y Pepe casi mata a Leo a golpes, lo salve y escapamos de una horda, otra vez el viaje, cruzamos hacía las que tú debes conocer comolas Islas Falkland, y allí volví encontrar a Pepe. Intente confiar en él y asesinó a un miembro de mi grupo, escaparon hacia otra isla, vivimos un buen tiempo hasta que él… Pepe vino y simplemente creó una masacre, pocos de nosotros escapamos de las islas. -Está muerto? -Los caminantes, luchó con Leo y cuando él iba a acabarlo, se lo entregó a los muertos.-Anduvimos unos cinco minutos antes que Alfredo volviera a hablar. -Sabes…aunque todo no lo parezca, tengo la esperanza de que saldremos adelante, de que la humanidad prevalecerá, hemos pasado por cosas así como las catástrofes naturales, la plaga negra, las guerras mundiales y sobrevivimos, esto solo es un obstáculo quedebemos superar. -Asentí con la cabeza. Fue solo por respeto, realmente yo tenía una versión distinta del mundo y su futuro. Nadie sobreviviría, estábamos viviendo tiempo prestado, con la muerte pisándonos los talones. Este mundo, en este mundo no hay esperanza… Después de dos cuartos de hora, tras pasar carros destruidos, casas quemadas, caminantes sin rumbo, llegamos a un pueblo llamado La Catalina. Era un punto muerto en el mapa, no había nada… una docena de caminantes merodeando las calles, un grupo de autos parados y llenos de polvo. Había una escuela, o al menos eso parecía, alrededor habían escombros, note que muchos de estos escombros estaban manchados de sangre, como si algo hubiese muerto allí. Algunos caminantes merodeaban exactamente por allí. Y entonces me di cuenta de algo obvio, la escuela había sido segura, pero algo o alguien los atacó. -Mira esos escombros.-Dijo Al señalando con su machete el lugar que yo me encontraba observando. -No son escombros. Son lo que queda de una barricada. Acá hubo un refugio y fue destruido. -Entonces buscaremos aquí, entre las ruinas. -Viejo… sería igual a desenterrar a un muerto, profanaríamos una tumba. -Vivimos en un mundo profanado… -Como sea, hagamoslo. Le preguntaste a Kary y Evelyn donde buscaron suministros?-Alfredo respiró profundo. -No. -Bien…-Desenfunde mi puñal, cuando Dave se mejoró, me lo entregó y me agradeció, así que yo era uno de los más armados en la estación, con el puñal y la Sig-Sauer en el cinto, el Bowie en la pantorrilla y la M16 junto al machete en la espalda. Tampoco podía utilizar tantas, era una a la vez. Le pediría a Alfredo que me arme una prótesis, para al menos tener algo que valga la pena, ya sea incorporar el puñal o una pistola. Atravesamos la mugrienta plaza acabando con los caminantes que se nos acercaban. Al traspasar las ruinas, fuimos testigos de la masacre que ocurrió. Huellas de pies y manos con sangre, cuerpos siendo devorados por pequeños grupos de caminantes, cartuchos de balas en el suelo, olor putrefacto, a pólvora… Alfredo me detuvo. -Atento, no sabemos que ocurrió aquí, pueden estar vigilándonos Argentino.-Acto seguido, Al se agacho y comenzó a tomar cartuchos en el suelo, guardándolos en su mochila y sus bolsillos. -Que estas haciendo?-Alfredo me miró y sonrió a la vez que cerraba su mochila. -Tomando los cartuchos.-dijo.-A nadie le servirán aquí. -Una vez en Malvinas encontramos un gran arsenal de armas en una prisión… dejamos la mitad por si otro grupo lo encontraba. Ahora es un punto muerto…-Algunos caminantes comenzaron a alertarse de nuestra presencia. -Tu derecha, yo izquierda.-Asentí con la cabeza. Antes de enfrentarme con los caminantes que devoraban un cuerpo, Alfredo me habló de nuevo.-La rodeamos, nos reencontramos el otro lado.-Dijo dibujando un semicírculo invisible en el aire con su machete. Como respuesta apuñalé a un caminante en la cabeza, en la sien. Volví a repetir el proceso dos o tres veces en esa zona. Noté que el cuerpo devorado tenía a su lado un cuchillo, lo tome y lo guarde en mi bolsillo trasero. Volteé a ver cómo le iba a Alfredo, este se encontraba forcejeando con unos tres caminantes, iba a ayudarlo, pero no fue necesario. Con un movimiento suicida, logro decapitar a una de las criaturas cuyo cuerpo utilizó para detener a los otros dos. Otra vez blandió su machete contra la cabeza del segundo muerto viviente cortando su cráneo por la mitad. Alfredo tomó distancia de la escena y luego pateó al tercer y último andante, este cayó al suelo y Al le enterró su filosa arma en la cabeza. Acto seguido tome la curva, donde la pared del instituto me tapaba de la mirada de Al. De ese lado, los muros estaban muchísimo mejor. El camino frente al cual me encontraba era de unos quince metros, bastante estrecho y con una buena cantidad de caminantes devorando cuerpos. Apreté con fuerza el puñal y me adelante. Ataqué primero apuñalando a uno de los caminantes que se alimentaba de las tripas de un pobre desgraciado. Pise a uno en la espalda, limitando su movimiento a la vez que con el puñal le reventaba un ojo al tercero. No logré sacar el puñal a tiempo y cayó con él al suelo. Un trío de caminantes se me acercaba con una velocidad bastante sorprendente. Al parecer, el calor del caribe los hacía moverse más rápido, a pesar de que también su olor era mucho más flatulento y su estado de descomposición mucho más avanzado. Le revente la cabeza de varias patadas al caminante que tenía en el suelo para encontrarme con los otros tres caminantes encima de mí. Intente forcejear, pero con la carencia de una de mis manos, empujarlos era mucho más difícil. Desenvaine el machete a la vez que forcejeaba con mi brazo sin mano, el peso de los caminantes me dominó hasta el punto de hacerme retroceder. Al dar el tercer paso, tropecé con un cuerpo y caí hacia atrás logrando impactar el machete en el cuello de uno de los muertos, aunque no logre matarlo. Un intenso dolor me recorrió la cabeza y la vista se me nublo… Me sentía aturdido pero aún oía sus quejidos, estaban ahí, los tenía encima de mí. No terminaría ahora, no aquí, no así. Tiré con toda la fuerza que pude acumular una patada a lo que a mi parecer era una rodilla, se oyó un sonido similar al que hacen las ramas al quebrarse, solo que un tanto más fuerte. Rodé hacía la izquierda y me incorporé, la forma brusca con lo que lo hice me provocó náuseas. Saque el Bowie de mi pantorrilla y apuñalé con mucha dificultad en la cabeza a un caminante. Seguía mareado, pero pí algo, era un grito, alguien me estaba llamando por mi apellido, temí por la seguridad de Alfredo, pero primero debía salir sano yo para poder ayudar a alguien más. En el medio de la niebla y el territorio desconocido, logre ver algo que me resulto famiiar: El puñal. Me abalance hacía él como un tigre contra su presa, cerré mis dedos en su mango y el control volvió. La claridad mejoró y vi en la situación en que me encontraba, habían muchos más caminantes, al menos una docena de los caminantes se acercaba por el camino con el que me tenía que encontrar con Al. Baje la mirada, a solo un paso de mi se encontraba el caminante al que le había roto la rodilla, le pateé la cabeza partiéndosela por la mitad. Acto seguido, apuñale al último en la cabeza. Enfunde el puñal y levante el Bowie y el machete para enfundarlos. Los caminantes estaban cada vez más cerca… Sentía el sudor en mi frente y mi espalda, tenía muchísimo calor. Cuando el primer caminante intento agarrarme, desenfunde el puñal y lo apuñelé en el cráneo. Y así una y otra vez con todos los caminantes que se acercaban, estaba mareado y la cabeza me retumbaba, sentía la garganta y la boca secas. Destello, puñalada, sangre. Destello, puñalada, sangre. Destello, puñalada, sangre. Una y otra vez, sin excepción. Escuche otra vez gritos con mi nombre y me preocupe por Al. Así que decidí apurarme, envaine el puñal y saque el machete, con el cual decapite a dos caminantes al mismo tiempo. Acabe con el último cortándole la mitad de la cabeza. Volteé bruscamente y vi lo que había hecho, múltiples decenas de cuerpos de caminantes a mi alrededor, todo el lugar maloliente y manchado de sangre negra y pegajosa, decidí ir en busca de mi amigo Al, hacía el lugar que acordamos reunidos, pero no logre hacer mucho metros, a penas logre salir de la zona de cuerpos, la vista de me nublo y vi una gota de sudor caer al suelo. Todo oscureció. (Alejandro) Estaba en la recepción del hotel jugando con una flecha. Nico y el grupo debería volver entre mañana y pasado, si no lo hacían, debíamos empezar a preocuparnos, Nico nos saco unos buenos pilares de fuerza cuando se llevo a Alfredo, Héctor Félix y Julián. Daniela se acercó a mí, se sentó en el sillón frente al mío y agachó la cabeza. Aún era hermosa, la panza con el hijo de mi mejor amigo no le había cambiado, incluso la hacía parecer más linda. Ella me volvió a mirar, yo la mire de reojo y sonreí. Ella volvió a bajar la cabeza y con un hilo de voz pronunció unas palabras que me estrujaron el pecho. -Mirame a los ojos y decime que me odias y que nunca me vas a perdonar. Ale… lo siento tanto.-Ale… Ni Nico me llamaba así. La mire a los ojos, sus ojos claros y hermosos se cruzaron con los míos, oscuros y perdidos. -Tus ojos… espero que ese pibe tenga tus ojos. Los de Nico son horribles.-Dije evitando su mirada y sonriendo. -Ale… -Te amo.- Ella abrió los ojos y posó su mano derecha en su viente, en su hijo.-No me malinterpretes. Te ame desde que apareciste re antisocial al lado de Nico en la estación, y cuando Nico mató a Franco porque te quería dar, te ame aún más. Y cuando me besaste… estuve en el cielo. Te ame, te amo y no te voy a dejar de amar Daniela, pero eso no significa nada, ya no. -Ale… no sabía que vos… Nico y yo… -Te ama, igual que yo, pero está enojado, está asustado, por un demonio Daniela todavía no cumple veinte años y mató a gente a puñaladas, torturó a un chabón y lo dejo morir sin piedad. Estas trayendo a un niño, además de que se va a preocupar por eso no va a descuidar a Mari, no va a dejar al grupo, tiene mucha presión y lo que menos quiere es tener que preocuparse por vos también.-Ella me miró y se me sentó al lado. La mire y la abrace, nos abrazamos unos minutos, sentía su mentón en mi hombro, su pelo en mi rostro y su veintre apretando el mío. Entonces, algo me golpeó y ella me soltó. -Esta pateando. –Sonreí y coloqué mi mano en su panza. Sentía al pequeño dar vueltas, y volvió a patear. -Me está echando.-Dije con una sonrisa torcida y me levante.-Mejor me voy. -No.-Me dijo ella y tomo mi mano, el solo hecho de sentirla, hacía que cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tensara.-Él reconoce a su tío. Es eso. -Tío? -No sos hermano de Nico vos?-Agache la cabeza y sonreí. Le di un beso en la frente y me aleje. El hotel estaba mucho más vacio, sin mencionar que Agostina estaba vigilando y no estaba con nosotros, al igual que Simón, el cual le había encargado registrar el perímetro. Después de unos veinte minutos sin nada para hacer, salí de la recepción al patio para subir a donde había estado durmiendo los últimos días, en la habitación de Nico, para que Mari no quedase desprotegida. Subí por la escalera ya que el ascensor había quedado inutilizable, vi a Agostina con su rifle en el puesto de vigilancia y me tiró un beso, sonreí y la salude con la mano. Llegue a la puerta de la habitación y me saque la campera de algodón. Entré y me encontré con mari sacándose una remera gris sencilla, me tape la cara. -Perdón, perdón. No vi nada. Me voy.-Di media vuelta y agarre el picaporte. Sentí la risa de Mari detrás de mí. -Tranquilo Ale. Vos y Nico me pueden ver, son mis hermanitos. Igual que Ezeq…-Mari lo dijo con naturalidad, pero un momento después se acostó en su cama y se tapó con las frazadas dándome la espalda. Me desabroche el cinturón de las armas y deje la ballesta apoyada en el marco de la puerta, me saque las zapatillas deportivas y desajuste el cinturón. Me senté en el borde de la cama. -Mari… Eze ya no está, pero no impide que no puedas hablar de él. Cuando hablamos de los que perdimos tenemos dos opciones, o alimentar nuestro dolor o revivirlo con nuestras palabras. -Nico no debió haberlo dejado morir de una forma tan brutal… Debería haberlos dejado entrar. Nico siempre se equivoca.-Le acaricie el cabello, ella seguía dándome la espalda. -Todo lo que hace Nico lo hacer por vos. Te puedo jurar, que Nico sintió cada golpe que le dieron y que si no hubieses estado vos, hubiese cedidos y los hubiera dejado entrar. -Tengo miedo. -Todos tenemos miedo…-Dije y me recosté a su lado. -Contame un cuento… hace mucho no escucho ninguno.-Sonreí y comencé a recordar. Había uno… la madre de Nico nos lo contó a ambos un día camino al campo. -En el meridiano cero de la zona central, cerca del límite, pero lejos del final. Hay una fabrica muy pequeña, pero inmensa. En un campo con el cielo estrellado. La fabrica es de un viejo sabio que sobrevivió pensando. Un día, la tierra estalló y quedo desierta, solo sobrevivió este hombre, el cual heredó lo mejor de todo lo que había muerto. Visión telescópica, piel de tortuga, lengua de camaleón y olfato de oruga. Dicen que sin oxigeno es capaz de respirar y que su cuerpo se regenera. La leyenda cuenta que el viejo recreó el mundo, puso un poco de sí en todas las regiones y así el mundo renació. Durante años la humanidad vivió de forma pacífica, pero cuando comenzaron las guerras y los humanos se destruyeron entre ellos, el viejo decidió suicidarse, se corto las veas, se rajo el cuello, incluso se tiro por un acantilado, pero nada funciono… El anciano repite todos los días las mismas acciones, una rutina, la cual ya hace por instinto. Dicen, que cuando el mundo estalle, nuevamente, él descansará en paz no sin antes nombrar un sucesor. Y este sucesor, tiene que ser la persona con el corazón más impuro y con la mochila con muchas piedras. Porque no hay mejor que un pecador para indicar el camino correcto.-La respiración de la niña se había relajado, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su piel era suave, la niña que había demostrad ser capaz de matar a un hombre para salvarle la vida a su hermano, se hallaba tan débil durmiendo que creaba una sensación de paz en la habitación. Así, poco a poco, caí presa del suelo, mirándola, a mi pequeña Mari. Un sonido de vidrios rotos me despertó, salté de la cama y me arroje hacia donde había dejado mi ballesta. Tomándola con fuerza y colocando una de las saetas abrí la puerta del dormitorio de una patada. La vista era horrible, se respiraba pólvora, sangre y humo. Cuando mire hacia abajo vi como un sujeto degollaba con su cuchillo a Agostina, la cual soltaba su rifle y caía de espaldas. Solo había un cuarteto de personas de mi grupo con vida: Daniela, Julie, su hijo, Pablo, el tío de Nico y Leo. Este último se hayaba al lado de Julie y de su pequeño bebe, abrazando a ambos. Frente a estos tres, había un ejército de unas cinco decenas de personas, todas armadas. Al frente de estos, se encontraba Emanuel, pero había algo diferente en él, su mirada era asesina y despiadada. Estaba totalmente armado, en su espalda tenía una escopeta de dos cañones, en su cinto tenía una pistola y un machete. En la diestra una Desert Eagle y en la zurda una hoz, manchada de sangre. Sentí que alguien me tocó la espalda y volteé violentamente, allí estaba Mari. -Ale. Qué esta pasando?-La mire con pena. -Tenemos que salir de acá Mari. Emanuel entró, mataron a Agostina, a todos y si nos quedamos aquí seguiremos nosotros. -Pero nuestros amigos…-Dejo la frase flotando en el aire. -Debieron escapar cuando pudieron. Ahora vamos.-Cuando me disponía a bajar, Emanuel gritó. -GLIELMI!-Dijo con arrogancia, Mari volteó.-Ay Dios… fuiste tan pelotudo pensando en que no iba a matar a todos y a cada uno de los de tu grupo. Y ahora seguro estas escondido, llorando, pensando que vena cortarte para morir más rápido… Te doy una oportunidad: Si salís ahora no me bajo a pie grande.-Dijo Emanuel señalando con la Desert a Pablo.-Cinco segundos.-Miré a Mari, sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Y entonces, un disparó retumbo en toda la zona.-Te acordas cuando el puto de tu amigo mato al de los rulos para que Dawson no se lo cargara? No lo salvaste. Sos tan mierda como yo, preferís la muerte de otros a la tuya propia, Nico.-Miró alrededor, nadie se había percatado de mi y Mari, éramos como invisibles.-Puedo estar matando gente todo el día, no tengo problema, pero mira pibe, una embarazada, un traidor doble, una puta y un bebe. No quiero matarlos! Pero bueno, empecemos. Él es Luciano no?-Dijo señalando al bebe de Leo, este último asintió y Emanuel sonrió. Le puso la Desert en la cabeza a Julie y colgó la hoz en la parte de atrás del cinto.-Creo que es hora de que conozca a su tío Ema.-Julie hiso un sollozo y Emanuel le sacó a su pequeño hijo de las manos.-Es hermoso…-Dijo con ternura y con cierto tono de burla en su voz.-Lo queres muerto también, Glielmi? Al futuro de la humanidad? Dale hijo de mil puta, salí de una puta vez…-El silencio se apropio del hotel, solo era interrumpido por los gruñidos de lso caminantes asesinados por los hombres de Polsky. Nada sucedió por unos segundos y entonces… un sonido llego a mis oídos con una claridad espectral, como si se quebrasen ramas, luego hubo un grito y… todo se había ido a la mierda. Cuando logré volver a pensar con claridad, y abrazaba a Mari, que lloraba en mi pecho. En la tierra, debajo de nosotros, se encontraba el cuerpo de un niño pequeño al lado del degollado cuerpo de su madre. Y entonces ahí estaba Leo, mirando con los ojos abiertos la escena, las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas, las manos le temblaban… Leo había sido un hijo de puta, nos traicionó y abandonó a nuestra suerte, pero era imposible, totalmente inimaginable no sentir pena por él, no sentir su dolor. Leo acababa de ver morir a su mujer y su hijo recién nacido de la manera más brutal frente a sus ojos.-Perdón Dawson… me olvidaba de vos. Alguna última palabra?-Dijo Emanuel apuntando la Desert a la cabeza de Leo. Leo lo miró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y de odio. -Chúpame bien la pija hijo de mil puta. -Algo más?-Dijo Emanuel con diversión. -Si..-Emanuel río y Leo le escupió las palabras en la cara del líder de los indios.- Nunca le vas a ganar a Nico. Hijo de mil putas. Lo sabes y como tenés hambre de sangre matas a inocentes, la tenés clara de que él ya escapó con Mari y Ale… pero seguís hablando solo y matando. Nico, Ale, perdónenme…-Dijo mirando hacía donde yo me encontraba, y su mirada de pena fue lo último que vi antes de que la bala le atravesará la cabeza. -Ale… Es su turno… no quiero verlo, Ale.-Dijo Mari con tristeza. No comprendí lo que dijo hasta que volví a mirar hacia abajo. Ahora era Daniela, ella estaba sola, sosteniendo su vientre y con los ojos cerrados. Emanuel la agarró de los pelos y la levanto y empezó a reír a carcajadas. -ERA ESTO LO QUE QUERÍAS? QUE LLEGARA A TU PUTA? Voy a matar a tu hijo y después le voy a abrir el cuello con mis dientes a esta chabona. Y lo vas a ver a menos que te entregues ahora, Glielmi. Te doy un puto minuto antes que la última bala del cargador le haga un agujero de lado a lado en la cabeza.-Emanuel comenzó a contar en cuenta regresiva. Miré a Mari y la abrace, le di mi ballesta y mi pistola, solo me quedaba el machete. Ella me miró con miedo. -Mari… corre al bosque, intenta buscar un nuevo grupo, convencelos de esperar a Nico en el aeropuerto. Y por favor… que no te agarren. Te quiero, petiza.-Ella se quedo sorprendida y entonces baje a toda velocidad por las escaleras, sin mirar atrás y me coloqué frente a Emanuel cuando estaba llegando al número cinco. -Esperaba al tuerto, no a vos. -El tuerto no está, nos abandonó. Se llevó a su hermana y a cuatro más de los nuestros hace una semana. El que da las órdenes soy yo. Así que te la hago corta… soltala.- Emanuel rió con arrogancia y empujó a Daniela hacia un costado. -La verdad… que no pensé que vos tuvieses tantas agallas. Pero si Glielmi no está, tengo que matar a alguien y voy a dejar vivir a la boludita esta.-Dijo señalando a Daniela con la cabeza, acto seguido, me apuntó a la cabeza. Y entonces no debía esforzarme mucho para recordar, Nico con una Mari de unos cuatro años en brazos y yo, ambos tomando una gaseosa, sentados en la puerta de mi casa diciendo cosas sin sentido para todos pero que nosotros entendíamos. Sonreí y lo miré a los ojos, si algo iba a pasar, si todo terminaría, sería con una sonrisa, un recuerdo en la cabeza y mirando con forreza al culpable. Y disparó… Desperté sobresaltado y transpirado al lado de Mari, mire la hora y me di cuenta que era el medio día. Alguien golpeó la puerta y con una gran flojera la abrí. Ante mi se encontraba Pablo. -Ale. Es Nico… hay problemas, llegaron dos chabones llenos de armas y con ocho autos… Dicen que los mandó Nico y que... Cayó en Republica Dominicana.-Baje la cabeza y me tape la cara con las manos, debía procesar la información de a poco. -Se re pudrió todo…-Dije sentándome en la cama de Nico. (Nico) Oí un click dentro mío. Abrí los ojos confundido y sentí miles de agujas en mis brazos desnudos. Luego, algo cayó entre mis piernas, tarde un segundo en darme cuenta que era un granada. Pateé la pared a mi lado para impulsarme, logré incorporarme y ví a Alfredo con su Mateba en la mano. -CORRE HIJO DE PUT…-Fue lo que alcance a decir antes que la fuerza de la explosión me arrojara contras las débiles paredes de la escuela, haciendo que por mi peso, la explosión y el peso de Al se derrumbaran. Yo impacte de lleno con el hombro derecho y caí boca arriba, golpeándome la parte trasera de la cabeza con fuerza. Aturdido, me quede en el suelo, abierto de piernas y manos, con los ojos entre abiertos, mareado. Sentía gritos de dolor y agonía muy lejos. Después de lo que para mi fue una eternidad, Logré doblar la cabeza y miré a Alfredo.-Eres un idiota. -Qué? Por qué? -No lo sé. Pero eres un idiota.-Sonreí e intente reírme, pero eso provocó que me doliera el pecho en gran medida.-Me incorporé con dificultad y Alfredo me dio una bofetada. Los gritos de agonía cesaron, Al selevanto forzadamente y despacio se acercó a la ventana. Yo lo seguí, y vi a un tipo que parecía ruso, vestido como Al y yo, aunque con unos protectores subir a una Hummer, llevando una cabeza decapitada en la mano. –Quien es ese?-Pregunte con curiosidad, al tiempo que el sujeto encendía el coche. -Terminator. Es Terminator.-Hice un sonrisa torcida y volví sobre nuestros pasos en busca del dueño de la cabeza que llevaba el ruso. No tardamos mucho en encontrarlo, pero no era… algo normal. - Sabes, ese tipo le llega a pepe y al Innombrable.-Le dije a Al observando el charco de sangre en que se encontraba el cuerpo con cortes en los brazos, el vientre abierto y con las bolas hechas un charco de sangre mucho mas rojo. -Tenemos cosas por hacer.-Dijo Alfredo palmeándome la espalda. Asentí con la cabeza y junto con mi compañero fuimos a revisar las casas. Llegamos a una casa de tres pisos y le dije a Alfredo que abriera la puerta que yo entraría. Cuando abrió la puerta, comencé a golpearla, esperando a que cualquier caminante que estuvieses allí dentro saliera a mi encuentro, pero nada pasó. Al entrar a la vivienda, noté que no había sido revisada anteriormente, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta la gran comunidad que había al lado. - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-Dije para crear un tema de conversación. Tenía en mi mano sana el puñal y revisaba las puertas cerradas. - Un buen rato-Dijo Al abriendo la puerta del baño y revisando el botiquín. - ¿Qué ocurrió mientras? - Te encontré en medio de cadáveres, te tuve que cargar y entrar a la escuela mientras mataba caminantes, te puse sobre el escritorio al entrar al salón, cuando bloquee la puerta con le escritorio y me asegure que ningún caminante estuviera dentro, llego el Terminator ruso en una Hummer H1 acorazada de color rojo, el sujeto que masacro lo llamo Yakuza, empezó a disparar a cada caminante que veía con una Sterling L2A3 y los cercenaba con una sierra de hueso, cuando Yakuza acabo con todos ellos, se acerco a la ventana de la aula donde estábamos, luego empezó a golpearla hasta se detuvo y no pude ver a donde fue hasta que el ruso comenzó a golpear la puerta, parecía que iba a romperla pero los caminantes lo detuvieron, se alejo mientras disparaba y yo me sentí aliviado, luego escuche una pelea, me puse ante la ventana y vi como ese sujeto cayo boca arriba en la entrada mientras Terminator se le acercaba, le imploro que no lo matara pero Yakuza dijo que lo mataría por haber violado y matado a una niña.-Esta última parte me congeló el pecho, pude sentir como cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensaba. - Espera, ¿el sujeto que masacró, violó y mató a una niña en verdad? -Si.-Dijo Alfredo con indiferencia. Entonces lo recordé, Mari en ese espantoso lugar, gritando de dolor mientras un hijo de puta la violaba. Recordé como me abalance contra el y lo apuñale hasta que sus entrañas se convirtieron en pasta roja, lo golpeé hasta que su cara era un mancha roja y como le abrí la garganta. - Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… en realidad lo hice, sabes? Ese sujeto estaba violando a mi hermana Al y yo… no pude con eso, cuando reaccione, todos me miraban, estaba totalmente bañado en sangre y el sujeto desfigurado… - No te culpo por hacerlo, yo lo hubiera hecho, cualquiera que haga eso merece ser castigo y créeme, ese ruso lo castigo como merecía.- - No tenia que decapitarlo - Creo que lo hizo para que aquellos que viven en la fortificación sepan que todo crimen es castigado.-Asentí con la cabeza. Tras limpiar la planta baja, la cual no tenía mucho subimos al segundo piso. Habían varias habitaciones, entre a la primera, era la pieza de una niña. Estaba pintada de rosa y tenía algunos posters rasgados, la cama hecha, aunque llena de polvo. Había un pequeño escritorio de color fucsia con algunas alhajas de mala calidad arriba. Me acerqué al mismo y comencé a revisarlas. Ya no recordaba la última vez que mi pequeña hermana había utilizado algo de esto. Tome un anillo, parecía de plata. Estaba grabado con una letra pequeña y delicada, tenía palabras que no entendía, parecía latín “Fortis et potensest amor inter fratres”. Por lo poco que entendía hablaba de la fuerza y el poder que significaba el amor entre hermanos, lo guarde en un bolsillo y seguí revisando la habitación, no había nada de utilidad. Iba a salir pero Al me llamo desde la otra habitación.-Glielmi, creo que deberías ver esto!-Gritó desde la otra habitación, así que salí empuñando mi puñal y entré a la pieza en que se encontraba. Me detuve en seco. Un hombre petizo, de piel morena, con incontables cortes en el brazo se hallaba colgado en una cuerda del ventilador. El suelo tenía muchas manchas de sangre, igual que el cubrecama. A un costado, estaba el cuerpo de un hombre degollado y con un balazo en la cabeza. Debajo de la cama había una grabadora, machada de sangre. El tipo que estaba colgado tenía un balazo en la cabeza, había reanimado y alguien lo había acabado. -Dios… Que mierda paso en este lugar? -Algo realmente malo sucedió aquí, viejo.-Miré las manchas de sangre y encontré el causante de los cortes en los brazos y el cuello del tipo, el cuchillo estaba al lado de la grabadora, lo tome, era una pequeña navaja italiana, de esas que se accionaban presionando un botón. También tomé la grabadora. La navaja estaba manchada de sangre seca, la guarde en mi bolsillo trasero y miré la grabadora.-Ahí está la respuesta.-Dijo Al.-Enciéndela.-Al hacerlo, Alfredo se me acercó y ambos miramos la última grabación, en batería límite. Apareció un hombre, el mismo hombre con las venas abiertas y colgado del ventilador. Los ojos rojos e hinchados, el rostro colorado y con el mapa de las lágrimas en las mejillas. Se enfocaba directo en el rostro, temblaba, o eso daba a entender por el movimiento de la cámara. -Rafael Powel. Ese soy yo. O era, ya no sé quién soy, no puedo creer lo que hice.-Decía el sujeto a gran velocidad, nervioso y con el labio inferior temblándole.-No quería matarlo… yo le advertí, le dije que no se me acercara.-El hombre miró hacía la izquierda.-Él quería ayudarme… él solo quería ayudarme y la abrí el cuello.-Cerró los ojos.-Mi mujer, mis hijas, mi hijo… me abandonaron por intentar defenderlos.-Sollozó.-No debió ser así. No debí matarlos, ese muchacho quería ayudarme. Y lo degollé, teñí la habitación de rojo… no puedo seguir con esto. Perdón.-El sujeto arrojó la cámara al suelo. Se escuchó un grito y la grabadora se apagó. Miré a Alfredo. -El sujeto mató a alguien y su familia huyó de él… no se que habría hecho esa familia de estar conmigo.- Me quede en la cama mientras Alfredo seguía revisando la habitación. Estuvo como quince minutos intentando abrir una caja. Cuando lo logró, me llamó. -Viejo, mira estas pistolas.-Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a su lado, habían dos pistolas. La primera era un arma de guerra, en perfecto estado. La otra, era más pequeña, perfecta para una mujer. La tome y la guarde. Alfredo se encogió de hombros y ambos coincidimos en que la habitación no nos ofrecería nada más. Alfredo miró por una ventana redonda al patio. - viejo, separémonos, tu ve al tercer piso y yo voy al patio, hay un cobertizo y podríamos encontrar algo bueno ahí. - Que tal si tu vas al tercer piso y yo al patio.-Dije queriendo tomar algo de aire. - No, ahora sube.-Lo insulte por lo bajo, y Alfredo solo respondió con un “pude oír eso”. Reí y subí por las escaleras. El último piso era un desastre rotundo. Cosas tiradas aquí y allá. Había mal olor en ese piso, y estaba totalmente en penumbras. Camine con el puñal listo para contraatacar a cualquier cosa que se apareciera, avanzaba a pequeños pasos por entre la ropa del suelo. Abrí l primera puerta, la habitación tenía un olor repugnante y estaba a oscuras totalmente, no se veía nada, excepto por un haz de luz que entraba por una mugrienta ventana. Entre con cautela, dirigiéndome directamente a la ventana. Al llegar, la abrí para que entrara con más facilidad la luz. Eso fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, al dejar entrar la luz, me encontré con una horrorosa escena. Una mujer adulta, bueno, el cuerpo de una mujer como de unos cuarenta años, junto a tres niñas, dos que parecían gemelas y otra que parecía estar en la flor de la adolescencia, estaban tiradas en el suelo, un balazo limpió en la cabeza, cada una. Y más allá, del otro lado de una cama cucheta, se encontraba el cuerpo de un joven de mi edad tirado en un charco de sangre, con su propio cuchillo enterrado en el cráneo. -Dios mío.-Exclame en voz baja. De todas las cosas que había visto en el fin del mundo, las atrocidades de esa casa de tres pisos habían sido definitivamente las peores. La habitación no tenía nada, estaba seguro. Excepto una muchila sobre la cama cucheta. La tomé y mire su interior, botellas con agua, varias navajas, un par de latas de comida y un mapa del país. La cerre y me la cargué al hombro. Salí de la pieza y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Tenía una pequeña marca que decía “Miriam y Shanon Powel”. Eran las dos pequeñas gemelas. Con un terror inexplicable, entré a la otra habitación, esperando no encontrarme con nada extraño, ni macabro. La habitación estaba completamente pintada de negro, y pude sentir cierta acides de estómago al entrar, seguido por un mareo. Sentía ojos mirándome, siguiéndome en la oscuridad mientras buscaba la ventana de la habitación. La vi gracias a un haz de luz que se filtraba por lo que parecían tablas. Le di una patada, y otra, y otra solo para estar seguro de que quedase rota. La luz inundo la habitación y… otro lugar de locos. Marcas satánicas en las paredes, bien hechas con sangre seca o con una hoja de cuchillo. Mascaras rojas y con los ojos perdidos y malignos mirando directamente a la cama de hierro en el medio. Posters de bandas de metal satánico. No sabía si ponerme a revolver en busca de algo bueno o simplemente salirme de la habitación como si nunca jamás hubiese estado ahí. Le agradecí al cielo por hacer gritar a Al y no obligarme a decidir, salí de la habitación diabólica y baje con toda la velocidad que pude por los tres pisos hasta llegar a la cocina. Al y yo nos encontramos cara a cara. – Acá están todos locos. Debemos irnos, con razón se mataron.-Al asintió con la cabeza y ambos nos fuimos, con lo poco que habíamos conseguido. Después de varias horas de seguir revisando casas rotas y el pueblo, regresamos a la escuela, rodeándola, ya que ambos pensamos que debíamos revisar bien la parte trasera. Al llegar, encontramos un rastro de ruedas y una buena cantidad de cuerpos, algunos estaban reanimados, y otros simplemente muertos. Tras limpiar el terreno, le dije a Al que fuera en busca del coche así seguíamos el rastro. Al llego con el coche y comenzó a manejar siguiendo las huellas. -Allá veo algo.-Dijo Al señalando un pequeño punto a la distancia. -Si están bien que haras? -No puedo integrarlos al grupo. –Asentí con la cabeza. Cuando estábamos a pocos metros del colectivo le dije que se detuviera, que iría yo solo. Tomé mi M16 y empecé a caminar hacia el autobús. Una vez a su lado, vi como el colectivo estaba abollado de todos lados, algunos vidrios rotos y uno manchado totalmente de sangre. Le salía humo del motor y estaba un poco doblado por la mitad por chocarse contra un poste de costado. Caminé un poco a su alrededor hasta que vi el parabrisas delantero, había un hueco en el que una persona podía pasar tranquilamente, estaba totalmente manchado de sangre. Por instinto, miré hacia atrás y allí había un cuerpo. Me acerqué como si tuviera plomo en los pies y no me sorprendí al encontrar que el rostro estaba desfigurado. Tomé la pistola de su cinturón y los cigarrillos de su bolsillo. Aún no entendía como hace diez años había estado comiendo una hamburguesa rodeado de mi familia ahora estaba saqueando cuerpos desfigurados. Caminé hasta el autobús escolar y abrí la puerta con dificultad, el piso estaba manchado de sangre y de vidrios rotos. Algunas partes del techo tenían manchas de manos ensangrentadas. Habían cuerpos de niños y muy pocos de adultos, todos muertos, ya sea en el suelo, con un vidrio clavado en la carótida o el cuello quebrado. Cerré los ojos, era horrible ver eso. El olor a sangre me producía mareos, pero debía encontrar algo de utilidad ahí dentro, camine hasta el final del bus y encontré dos bolsos grandes, uno con armas y el otro con latas.Cuando los iba a tomar, escuche un gemido parecido a un sollozo, volteé y vi una cabeza moverse. Saqué mi puñal y me acerqué hacía eso. Era un niño, bañado en sangre, transpirado y de piel morena. Sus ojos brillaban, brillaban de una manera que últimamente era muy común. Brillaban por última vez, ese brillo que deja el alma visible, ese brillo que había visto en mi madre un segundo antes que muriese. Le tome el pulso, lento e irregular. -Hey, chiquitito. La ayuda esta acá campeón.-Le dije corriéndole el pelo de la cara. Era un nene, era aún más chico que Mari.-Como te llamas? Soy Nico, vine a ayudarte.-Él me dio una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que solo un niño puede dar. -Soy… me llamo Ezequiel.-Sentí un puntazo en el pecho. -Eze? Así se llama un amigo mio. Le va a encantar conocerte.-Otra vez me encontraba ante los últimos minutos de vida de alguien, otra vez yo podía salvarlo pero otra vez, volvía a foja cero y simplemente dejaba que pasara. El chico moría, el chico iba a morir. -Encerio?-Me dijo con una sonrisa. Asentí con la cabeza. Su tiempo se acababa.-A mi también, hace mucho no conozco a alguien nuevo. -Ahora vas a conocer a muchas personas. Mi mamá esta con Eze. -Vos vas a venir conmigo?-Preguntó el chico, él sabía que moría, podía sentirlo. -Si. Pero no ahora, no en este momento. Che Eze… cuando estes con tu tocayo y con mi mamá, mandale saludos de parte mía y cuida a mi vieja. Si? Confió en vos. -Si… Te lo prometo. -Bien… gracias. -Nico…-Lo miré. El chico sabía mi nombre, lo recordaba.-Gracias por salvarme.-Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa. Pero había algo diferente, sus ojos se apagaron y… Cerré sus pestañas y me aleje ddel lugar, tomé las armas y baje del colectivopara acercarme al Dodge Challenger lentamente, con la mirada gacha. Cuando entre y guarde los bolsos, Alfredo me miró. -Volvamos a casa. -Ellos están…-Comenzó a preguntar Al. -Muertos? Sí… ni uno con vida.-Al arrancó y comenzamos a viajar por las desoladas calles. Vacías, grises y sin vida. Alfredo tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, mi cabeza me daba vueltas, aún no olvidaba su mirada. Ese niño… ese pibe mas chico que Mari me había agradecido por dejarlo morir. Cuando creí que nada me sorprendería más, Al comenzó a cantar. - Suavemente bésame, que quiero sentir tus labios besándome otra vez, suave. - Qué carajo? No se si te lo mencione, pero mi ex novia está embarazada. Me gustan las mujeres, no soy gay. Y si lo quieres más crudo, tanga, no sunga.-Le dije con una sonrisa en los labios. - Oye, no!recordaba mis días en Santo Domingo…. -Me estas queriendo decir que en Santo Domingo eras un hombre disfrazado de mujer que agitaba la cartera?-Seguí bromeando. Al me golpeó sin perder la mirada del camino. Y continuó como si no hubiera dicho nada. -Cuando esto inicio, la ciudad se volvió en una zona de guerra, los militares estaban por todos lados, atrincheraron cada calle, cada esquina y pusieron a todos los civiles en el fuerte Leonel Fernández, para ese entonces yo había salido del manicomio junto a Rocket y Eric, tomamos caminos separados y me dirigía a mi casa para proteger a quienes me encerraron, cuando llegue la puerta estaba cerrada, vi un hacha en el suelo junto al cadáver de un bombero devorado y con eso partí la puerta, los busque por todos lados y no estaban, golpee el suelo con furia, mucha furia y empecé a gritar…..yo solo quería salvarlos…..busque las armas que obtuve en el mercado negro, me quite la ropa de paciente y me robaron el hacha pero no me importo en lo absoluto…¿continuo? -Tenemos un buen rato de viaje. Así que no veo excusa. - Bien, los siguientes días fue una locura, los militares combatían a los caminantes, luego llegaron los civiles rebeldes que dificultaron todo, yo me mantenía al margen de la situación, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la electricidad se fuera, ahí las cosas realmente empeoraron, la fortificación se lleno y trasladaron a los civiles a otras fortificaciones, me di cuenta de que mi familia fue llevada al fuerte amanecer en La Romana por interceptar sus frecuencias, llegaron a mencionar el nombre y apellido de mi padre, eso me alivio bastante, después de matar a muchos caminantes, pase varios días en el 3 piso de un apartamento, donde mate a varios sobrevivientes por intentar quitarme mis cosas, luego de eso me quede esperando a que no hubiera tantos militares buscando sobrevivientes y limpiando las calles de los caminantes que se acercaban al fuerte, las noches eran tan oscuras que no me atrevía salir, especialmente con los gritos de quienes fueron devorados y los chispazos provocados por tiroteos, yo racionaba todo lo que tenía hasta que en una noche se escucharon disparos, muchos disparos que atraían a los caminantes y luego gritos, muchos gritos, al día siguiente me di cuenta que la fortificación fue devastada por completo, era mi oportunidad de escapar, me robe una camioneta, arranque hacia la salida mas cercana, el camino estuvo repleto de caminantes y militares restantes cuya misión era detener a los muertos lo mas posible, cuando atravesé las barricadas que volvieron la ciudad en una prisión, llegue a San Cristóbal, conocí a la teniente, a los demás y el resto ya lo sabes. -El mundo se dio vuelta en todo sentido no crees? -A que te refieres? -Y… los muertos no mueren, los buenos asesinamos gente y enloquecemos, los malos son asesinados y no sufren y los niños son obligados a tener un cuchillo y una pistola en su cinturón… Si hace diez años mi hermana hubiera llevado un arma, definitivamente la dejaba pintarse las uñas y los ojos.-Al sonrió y ambos reímos. Y por un momento me sentí bien, solo un momento, porque me cayó la ficha de lo que había pasado.-Acabo de hacer una broma… - Hubiera preferido muchas cosas en vez de esto, ha sacado lo peor de nosotros, ha hechos que hagamos cosas que nunca pensamos en hacer, que rompiéramos muchos de nuestros códigos, nuestra moral y que perdiéramos nuestra humanidad. Pero sabes algo? No debemos dejar que esta mierda nos supere, debemos disfrutar las cosas pequeñas y apreciar lo que tenemos antes de que sea tarde. Debemos cuidarnos a nosotros mismos, algo que a mi me parece no tienes muy claro.-Sonreí y asentí lentamente con la cabeza. -Mierda… ya me olvide cuando fue la última vez que me preocupe por mi salud. Viejo… el día que desperté en el hospital abandonado y salí para ver las calles llenas de muerte, solo pensé en mi familia. En mi hermana, solo he pensado en ella desde que desperté. Muchos murieron, muchos incluso por mi culpa. Al, descuartizaron a uno de mis mejores amigos frente a mi solo por no dejarlos entrar a nuestro refugio. Y yo no los dejaba entrar por ella, siempre por ella. Simplemente… no creo poder vivir si su corazón no late. Su corazón late por los dos, si el suyo no funciona, yo muero. He sido un egoísta de mierda, pero no me importa ni me avergüenzo, lo hice por lo único que aún tiene valor para mí…-Al me miró sorprendido, no se esperaba que yo abriera mi corazón hacía él. Cuando iba a decir algo, una voz nos interrumpió. Esa voz salía del estéreo del coche. Al detuvo el challenguer y comenzó a buscar la frecuencia correcta. Logró encontrarla y ambos escuchamos lo que decían. - Jordán, ¿Qué has encontrado ahí?-Mire a Al, era el mismo tipo de hacía unas semanas. - Recuerdas la fábrica clandestina que se buscaba por procesar drogas y mas en el país? - Sí, una de las fabricas del Innombrable - Adivina que, estoy en la misma fabrica ahora, estoy ante un gran cargamento de drogas como para que todos los jóvenes se vallan a prostituir por mas, definitivamente hubo un enfrentamiento aquí y al parecer nadie sobrevivió aquí, solo hay cadáveres y devoradores por doquier.-Sonreí con satisfacción, esa destrucción la habíamos provocado nosotros y ahora estos tipos estaban confundidos. - Encontraste el cuerpo del Innombrable? - No pero he encontrado cuerpos de varios a quienes la justicia buscaba, algunos murieron abaleados, otros quemados o devorados, tuvieron lo que se merecían, además encontré un de ruedas, al parecer quienes atacaron se fueron de aquí o le robaron sus autos, seguiré buscando y si encuentran el APC, llámame. - Enterado, cambio y fuera.-Al y yo nos miramos. Él encendió el coche y seguimos nuestra ruta. - Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de los encuentren Alfredo?-Pregunte preocupado - El suficiente como para que hayan regresado a su país, podemos encargarnos de ellos pero no será fácil -Nada es fácil en esta vida, menos si estas solo. Ustedes no están solos, Julián, Jonathan, Félix y yo nos quedaremos el tiempo necesario para ayudarlos con estos forros. - No es necesario. Deben regresar, podría ocurrir cualquier cosa. Además está Mari y tu hijo.- -Gracias por preocuparte. -Es lo menos que puedo hacer.-Asentí con la cabeza y Al aceleró. Íbamos a mucha velocidad persiguiendo el atardecer de los muertos. Empece a dormitar con la cabeza apoyada al vidrio. Cuando estaba durmiendo, Al señaló algo a los lejos. Lo miré y vi un cuerpo de caminante demasiado arroyado, como si una aplanadora le hubiera pasado por arriba varias veces. - Ese ruso tiene problemas, muy serios problemas. -Al menos no lo viste siendo Terminator. Era el medio día en Republica Dominicana. El sol estaba alto y mirando como nosotros, los pobres desgraciados moríamos de sed y de calor. Yo iba en el Challenger con Julián, se había recuperado muy bien de los golpes que sufrió. Seguíamos al palido que iba con su novia, la teniente Alexandra en una moto. El APC y otro coche más iban adelante nuestro con los demás que nos acompañaban. Esa mañana nos habíamos despedido de varios del grupo de Alfredo. Casi lloro al despedirme de Dave, ese tipo me salvo la vida y confió en mí cuando nadie mas lo hacia. -Hay algo mal con Alfredo. Creo que vamos a tener que vigilarlo.-Dijo Julián sin desviar la vista del camino. -Que Alfredo? El negro que se parece al rapero Ice Cube o nuestro Alfredo? -Sabía que ibas a salir con una de esas boludeces. El nuestro. -Por qué decís eso? -Murió Héctor, y frente a sus ojos. Y Héctor lo hizo para vengarme a mí, que estaba supuestamente muerto. -Lo mantendremos vigilado. Hubo un momento donde tuvimos que detenernos porque Alfredo detuvo el APC y fue a intentar violar una camioneta azul semi destruida, después de eso, seguimos el camino con el sol encima de nosotros. Después de dos horas más de viaje, logramos ver el aeropuerto a lo lejos. -Al fin. No veo la hora de mojar mi cabeza con agua fresca.-Dijo Jonathan detrás de nosotros. -No cantes victoria antes de tiempo.-Le dijo Julián con una sonrisa torcida. Las cotorras volaban en el cielo, la suave brisa acariciaba mis brazos y despeinaban mi pelo. El sol me quemaba la piel y el silencio me atacaba los oídos. Habíamos entrado al aeropuerto para encontrarnos con la agradable sorpresa que todos los aviones aptos para viajar rápidamente se habían ido. -Solo quedan avionetas. Con eso si llegamos a Venezuela es con el olor de la nafta.-Dijo el Alfredo argentino. -Van, Deimos, en cuanto pueden construir un tanque mas grande para la avioneta?-Preguntó la teniente. -Dos semanas, y trabajando a tiempo completo.-Dijo Van analizando la avioneta más cercana. Me senté en el capó del auto y a mi lado se puso mi compañero dominicano. Él me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. Era raro que hiciéramos eso en nuestras condiciones. -Deberíamos separarnos.-Propuso Félix.-En tres grupos y así tomar más terreno.-Alfredo asintió con la cabeza. -Nico, Van, Alexandra, Julian y yo iremos hacia la izquierda. Deimos, Hannah, Jonathan y Félix para la derecha. Evelyn, mi tocayo y Gabriela para el centro.-Caminamos unos diez minutos para la izquierda hasta dar con un avión grande. Van lo miró y sin dudar dijo algo entre dientes. -Es un Air Force One.-Todos lo miramos sin comprender.-Es el modelo del avión. No me miren como si estuviera loco. Este avión puede llevarlos hasta Argentina con tranquilidad. Pero necesita mucha gasolina, gasolina que necesitamos más nosotros en autos que ustedes en un avión gigante. La causa de que use tanto es su peso y la velocidad, esto provoca que… -La última vez que fui a la escuela estaba aprendiendo a dividir por tres cifras, no entiendo ingles y mucho menos mecánica aérea.–Alexandra rió y Julián con Alfredo la acompañaron. Van nos miró con cara de enojado y me empujó para que caminara. Llegamos ante un hangar cerrado, sus puertas eran grises y grandes. –Que hay atrás de las puertas? -Podemos abrirlas…-Dijo Julián. -Diez mil dólares o saber que hay detrás de las puertas? Es para pensar, no? -Julián y Alfredo abrirán las puertas, ya que son los más fuertes. Van, tú y yo estaremos lsitos para recibir a los caminantes que probablemente saldrán. –Dijo Alexandra a la vez que sacaba su Ots 33 y su puñal. Yo saque mi SigSauer y Van solo agarró su Causa Hemorragias. -Listos?-Preguntó Alfredo. -Listos.-Respondimos todos y entre mi amigo y el dominicano abrieron las puertas del hangar. Comenzamos a disparar mientras veíamos como Van se metía sin asco ni titubeos dentro del gran grupo de caminantes y empezaba a asesinarlos usando su causa hemorragias. De dos disparos asesiné a un caminante que parecía despellejado para ayudar a Van. Alfredo sacó su Mateba y entró junto a Van al grupo de caminantes y los asesinó a disparos y machetazos limpios. Por nuestro lado, Alexandra, Julián y yo asesinábamos a balazos a los caminantes. Una vez que Alexandra acabó con el último, al cual le faltaban ambos ojos y tenía la nariz totalmente torcida. Van entró al hangar siendo escoltado por Alfredo y Julián que corrió hasta ellos. Alexandra y yo los seguimos y al entrar al hangar el alivio se apoderó de mí ya que había un jet ahí mismo. El alivió no duró mucho ya que el avión tenía un ala rota y… -No tiene motor Glielmi. No respires aún… -CARAJO!-Grite y pateé con fuerza el piso. Había llegado con pocas esperanzas que se elevaron y volvieron a ser nulas. Antes de que Van me responda, los otros dos grupos llegaron hasta donde nosotros estábamos con un gran bidón de gasolina - Solo encontramos un galón, ¿y ustedes? –Preguntó Gabriela. -Un jet con ala rota y sin motor Gabriela.-Le respondió Alexandra recargando su arma. Deimos clavó su mirada en Van. - ¿Sin motor? -Si Deimos y le faltan varias piezas también.-Le respondió Van. -Pero no tendría sentido que ese jet no tuviera el motor, tuvieron que quitárselo.-Dijo Deimos, como si pensara en voz alta. Acto seguido Van y él se pusieron a hablar ante la expectante mirada de todos. - ¿Para otro avión o para usarlo, como si fuera un generador eléctrico? -Si Van pero ese motor no podría funcionar así nada mas, ¿dijiste que le faltaban piezas? -Sí, varios engranes, si se llevaron el motor para completar un avión o para volverlo en un generador, no hay posibilidad de que puedan regresar. A menos que… - ¿Qué hay del motor del avión con que llegamos?-Me metí en la charla para sorpresa de todos. Van me miró y noté la sorpresa en su mirada. - Eso mismo pensaba Glielmi pero no funcionaria, no creo que continúe funcionando después de ese aterrizaje - ¿Pero tú y Deimos pueden repararlo, no? -Se puede, pero eso depende de que condición este.-Alfredo nos miró con ganas de introducir su opinión y no tardó en hacerlo. - Entonces iré a Duarte y les traeré el motor para que lo reparen en la estación. - No, en la estación no habría espacio para el motor, por lo que tendrá que ser reparado aquí para poder ponerlo de una vez-Le dijo Deimos haciendo un semicírculo con las manos. - En ese caso, tendríamos que quedarnos a acampar aquí.-Le respondió Alfredo analizando el hangar con la mirada. -Si Alfredo pero traerlo será un problema, tendríamos que buscar un camión de carga pesada. -Buscaremos ese camión Deimos -Bien, lo que falta seria decirles a todos en la estación que surgió un inconveniente.-Dijo Alexandra. -Escuchen… esto que van a hacer por mi grupo y por mi es demasiado. -Es lo mínimo después de pagar con tu cuerpo en Samana.-Dijo Van. Alfredo me puso su pesada mano en el hombro y con una sonrisa solo dijo una oración. -Un hombre que se une a tu lucha es un hermano que no se le dejara luchar solo.-Sonreí y apreté la mano de mi amigo. Después de un largo día de trabajo buscando un camión y una grúa en la ciudad capital de Republica Dominicana, llegamos a las ruinas de Duarte. Al lado del avión destruido había un taxi de color amarillo patito en cuyo capó estaba apoyado Carlos. Al bajar del Challenguer y los demás de los otros coches, Alfredo aprovechó para burlarse del vehículo. -Oye viejo no había un vehículo abandonado para hombre? -Sé que es estúpido Alfredo pero ahora tenemos un motor que sacar.-Carlos no perdió tiempo y comenzó a mover la grúa hasta cerca del motor, donde Alfredo y yo lo enganchábamos y Van lo revisaba. Me encargué de pasarle las herramientas al pálido y observar como entre él y Deimos lo revisaban. Con el pasar de los minutos los nervios se hacían cada vez más intensos y no odía evitar dar vueltas en círculos. -Ya está listo, Glielmi.-Dijo Van después de quince minutos de un intenso trabajo. Asentí con la cabeza y observé como Carlos depositaba el motor en el camión en el que Alfredo y Van habían ido. Alfredo desengancho el motor y dimos por terminado el trabajo. -Gracias Carlos, te debo la vida. -No me debes nada Nico, lo que tú hiciste en Samana, lo que nos contoDave… eres uno de nosotros y nos ayudamos entre todos. - ¿Fuiste arquitecto Carlos?-Preguntó Deimos limpiándose la grasa negra de las manos con un trapo. - Se puede decir que si pero termine siendo despedido por recorte de personal, el nuevo jefe se volvió un caminante y cuando lo vi me dije ‘Karma imbécil, Karma’.-Hice una mueca y Van llegó para aguar la fiesta. -Tenemos que irnos, ese motor no se pondrá solo.-Subí al asiento de co-piloto del Challenger mientras que Alfredo subía a mi lado, Van y Deimos al camión y Carlos montaba la grúa. Alfredo aceleró y no tardó mucho en alejarse a una buena velocidad del auto gay de Carlos. El viaje era tranquilo, íbamos hablando con Alfredo sobre los deportes anteriores al apocalipsis. -Bueno viejo, estuve en coma durante el último mundial de fútbol, ya sabes, el 2006. Argentina ganó la copa o nos fuimos llenos de pena y con nada de gloria de nuevo? -Tu selección perdió en cuartos de final contra los teutones. -Teutones? -Alemania. -Alemanes putos. –Alfredo rió, pero nuestra felicidad y soltura no duró mucho al estar dentro de la imponente ciudad de Santo Domingo. Un tiroteo entre dos jeeps militares y varios coches de lo que parecían ser ladrones, bandidos, bandoleros, chorros, hijos de mil putas. El tiroteo era dentro del aeropuerto, debíamos acabar rápidamente con ellos para mantener a salvo a la gente de Al y el avión que nos llevaría de vuelta a casa. Alfredo se detuvo y minutos después escuché los otros dos coches detenerse detrás. -Tú bandidos, yo militares, mantente con vida.-Sonreí y cerré el puño para ponérselo a la altura de pecho, ambos chocamos las manos y bajamos por distintos lados.-Mierda.-Escuché a mi compañero exclamar, no le dí importancia y apreté con fuerza la M16 ya lista para disparar, lo cual no dudé en hacerlo y abrí el fuego contra los bandidos, que rápidamente comenzaron a desviar su atención hasta nosotros, corrí sin dejar de disparar el rifle de asalto mientras me separaba de Alfredo, el cual corría con suMateba de un lado a otro, disparando a los soldados sin resentimiento y con una mirada completamente inexpresiva. Por un momento todo pareció ir en cámara lenta y vi dos balas acercándose hacía mi, di un salto provocando que pasen de largo. Al car, rodé por el suelo hasta quedar cubierto detrás de un gran mástil que tenía encima la bandera destrozada de Republica Dominicana, lo que toda patria odia ver. Seguí apretando el gatillo del rifle hasta que este se trabó, con mi dificultad manual, tardaría mucho tiempo en recargar, así que solo me limité a sacar mi pistola y seguir dándole con todo a los bandidos. De repente, algo me agarró del cuello y por el olor me di cuenta que era un caminante. Cuando creí que me iba a morder, un ruido totalmente ensordecedor se escuchó en medio del tiroteo y volteó al caminante que estaba detrás de mi. Al dar vuelta la cabeza vi a Deimos en el techo del camión con un Orsis T-5000. Detrás de él pude ver como una bonita cantidad de muertos vivientes se acercaban torpes al aeropuerto. Intercambié una mirada con Alfredo y se escuchó un grito, un grito que venía obviamente del pálido tétrico. -Alfredo, Nicolás y Carlos, ayuden a los soldados, nosotros nos encargaremos de los caminantes! Sin mediar palabra, junto a Carlos y Alfredo corrimos hasta los soldados y cuando nos apuntaron comenzamos a dispararles a los bandidos, sin dudar un segundo. Vi como un soldado recibía muchos balazos en el brazo derecho y soltaba su M16, corrí y tomé el arma mientras me acercaba a Alfredo y Carlos que estaban refugiado detrás de una camioneta abaleada, abollada y totalmente oxidada. Volteé y logré ver a Deimos disparando con su súper rifle y a Van con una FAMA que habíamos conseguido en la fábrica. Me escondí con mis amigos atrás de la vieja camioneta y revise las balas de la M16 mientras disparaba contra los bandoleros. AL quedarme sin, vi como una bala acababa con la vida de otro militar. Acabé el cargador en el cuerpo de uno de los tipos y lo arrojé al suelo para tomar mi puñal. Sentí su empuñadura de madera, estaba caliente igual que el aire del país. El peso del cuchillo era tan familiar para mí que no dude en girarlos en mis dedos. -Nos están liquidando, necesito que tu y Carlos los distraigan para que pueda moverme y matarlos por atrás.-Carlos recargó su arma y junto a Alfredo se entregaron a las balas abandonando la camioneta oxidada. No tardaron mucho en recibir el fuego enemigo, Carlos fue herido en la pierna y sin detenerse le devolvió el tiró al bandido matándolo en el acto. Aproveché que estaban distraídos y me colé entre sus filas con el puñal, quebrando cuellos, perforando cerebros, abriendo gargantas y arruinando medulas óseas para reventar una cabeza a patadas. Un bandido me golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza haciéndome caer contra el suelo. Estuve mareado y vi como me apuntaba con un Colt Trooper, a pesar del mareo le di una patada en la rodilla y mientras caía vi como un balazo atravesaba su cabeza. A los lejos noté como un militar lo había asesinado. Ese soldado se volvió inmediatamente contra Alfredo y comenzó a golpearlo, por lo que corrí hasta él, cubriéndome de los balazos de los pocos bandidos. El que parecía el líder de los militares les gritó algo a sus hombres y junto a él corrieron a ayudar a Van y Deimos. Guardé mi puñal y agarré una Beretta del piso a la vez que Deimos gritaba al recibir un balazo en el hombro. Alfredo y yo nos miramos y nos entendimos rápidamente, Alfredo tomó su Beretta y la KimberWarrior y ambos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo para empezar a acabar con los bandidos. Las balas que salían de nuestras armas acababan con la vida de los bandidos, cada uno de ellos recibía como mínimo tres balas y una en la cabeza, totalmente mortal. Cuando mi pistola se quedó sin balas, saqué la SigSauer que Al me ayudó a recargar. Las balas chocaban con la de los bandidos explotando en el aire, golpeando vehículos, destruyendo todo a su paso. Cuando el último bandido cayó, sentí la frecura del metal en mi nuca y al voltear me encontré con los militares amenazando a todos los que fuimos a Duarte. -Dejen sus armas en el suelo. Ahora! -Creo recordar que les salvamos la vida hace menos de diez segundos.-Dijo Alfredo sin dejar de apuntarles con sus pistolas. El jefe hizo un silbido y un refuerzo de soldados salió del hangar llevando a nuestro grupo con ellos. Ninguno bajo las armas hasta que Van y yo lo hicimos, acto seguido comenzaron a revisarnos, despojándome de mi puñal y navaja. Los militares nos tomaron por el pelo y nos pusieron de rodillas sin preocuparse de que las piedras se claven en nuestras rodillas. - Tú debes ser Alfredo. - Víctor, el APC está dentro del aeropuerto.-Dijo un soldado que mantenía agarrada a Alexandra. El supuesto Victor miró a la rubia teniente y sonrio. -Bien. Alexandra… - Mayor Carbajal. - Solo Víctor, aquí los rangos no sirven.-Obviamente, de que servirían los rangos si Victor Carbajal y sus hombres al igual que todos nosotros disparó su arma contra un grupo de forajidos, con la mínima esperanza de vivir un día más, con la mínima esperanza de no morir en un aeropuerto, con la esperanza de llegar vivo al fin del comienzo del mundo. Una voz empezó a sonar en el comunicador de Victor, reconocí la voz que oí volviendo de la fábrica abandonada, la voz que quería asesinar a Alfredo. ''- Víctor, ¿Dónde se encuentran? '' -En Santo Domingo, tuvimos un tiroteo. -''Qué más? Acaso encontraron el APC Victor?''-En ese momento sabía lo que nos esperaba… “Sí capitán, lo encontramos.” Sus hombres nos golpearían y llevarían ante Jordan, y este… simplemente no volveríamos a pisar nuestra tierra. Sin dudarlo me tiré para adelante para tomar el machete del que Alfredo fue despojado. Golpeé a uno de los soldados en la cara y a otro estuve a punto de decapitarlo, pero Victor hizo una seña y me tumbaron. -No, solo cadáveres y más cadáveres, te informare si lo encuentro '' -Entendido, cambio y fuera '' – ¿Qué?-Ninguno de nosotros entendía que había pasado, porque Victor no nos había expuesto. - Jordán no dejara de buscarlos pero por mi parte, nunca los vimos, vámonos.-Sus hombres montaron sus vehículos y nosotros tomamos nuestras armas. Alexadra se acercó a Victor y pude oír su conversación. -No has cambiado en nada Victor -Ni tu Alexandra - ¿Por qué nos dejas ir?-Dijo Alfredo acercándose con un paso torpe a donde estaban ambos militares. -Solo estoy pagando con la misma moneda Alfredo…buena suerte.-Los autos se encendieron y el grupo comenzó a juntar las armas tiradas en el suelo. Los demás entraron al hangar, dejándonos a mí, Alfredo, Jonathan, Alexandra y Van solos con el silencio sepulcral de una ciudad muerta, de un país muerto, de un continente, de un mundo totalmente muerto. Perdí mi mirada en los caminantes que se distraían con los vehículos militares, los cuales iban camino hacia el horizonte y desaparecían. Desaparecer, nunca viene mal. -Entremos antes de que aparezcan más caminantes.-Jonathan me palmeó la espalda y sujetando su vientre caminó hasta el hangar, siendo seguidos por todos nosotros. Antes de entrar al hangar, noté que Alfredo se había quedado atrás enterrando su machete en las cabezas de los cuerpos que podían reanimar. Rapidamente, Van y Félix corrieron a ayudarlos, cerré la puerta del hangar y no vi que hicieron a continuación. Estábamos en el hangar frente a una pequeña fogata. Mientras nosotros comíamos una lata de arvejas cada dos personas, Van, Deimos, Carlos y Julián estaban trabajando en el motor del avión. Era tarde y ellos cuatro aún estaban trabajando. Había silencio en el lugar hasta que finalmente me levanté y pegué un grito que sobresalto a todos. -Ustedes tres! Vengan a disfrutar de su última noche con el argentino más copado que existe. Y vos Julián aprovecha a comer algo, hace días no comes.-Cuando bajaron le entregué la lata a la mitad a Julián y Deimos se sentó con dificultad. Estabamos comiendo en silencio hasta que interrumpí el silencio para preguntar sobre el avión. -Cómo va el avión? -Hemos avanzado un poco. No estará lista para mañana Glielmi, tardaremos días pero a este paso, tardaremos menos de dos o tres semanas.-Asentí con la cabeza. El silencio continuaba, estaba ahí y no se iba. No podía aguantar tanta seriedad en un lugar donde éramos todos amigos. Y entonces era hora de usarla, mi carta secreta y lo que ellos no conocían de mí. La poca seriedad y coherencia al hablar. -Alexandra.-Le teniente levantó la vista y me miró, estaba al lado de Van y este me fulminó con la mirada.-Cómo te hiciste novia de Van?-Van levantó una ceja y sonrió. -Me drogó.-Dijo Alexandra intentando sonreír. -Y aún sigues drogada?-Dijo el pálido aguantando la risa. –Callate.-Dijo Alexandra y le empujó. Van explotó en una risa, literalmente. Empezó a agitarse como si convulsionara. A pesar de todo, seguía con la lata de arvejas en la mano. Cuando paró a causa de la falta de aire, siguió riéndose juntando el aire suficiente para seguir ocho minutos más. Alexandra se alejó un poco y se acercó a Alfredo, el argentino, no el otro. -Ya?-Van la tomó por la cintura y se la acercó, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la boca. -Si amor, no me había reido así en mucho tiempo. -No me besabas así desde la primera vez. -Tortolitos, tortolitos, sepárense.-Dijo Carlos con una sonrisa. Ahora todos teníamos una sonrisa en la cara, había logrado mi objetivo. Ahora la tensión militar que había siempre en los dominicanos había desaparecido y estaban empezando a crear temas de conversación. Esto fue realmente un objetivo en cuanto vi que no sabían que Carlos había sido albañil. Anécdotas, chistes malos y boludeces eran nuestro tema de conversación. Faltaba una cerveza y podíamos ser un grupo de jóvenes de antaño, de esos que se sentaban alrededor de un fogón y con varias cervezas comían un asado y se reían hasta que salía el sol. -Y a nosotros nos enseñaban mecanografía y aunque fuéramos hombres, nos enseñaban costura. Pero las escuelas se volvieron blandas con ustedes cuando las quitaron por otras materias, debieron dejar esas, y cocina. -Te gusta cocinar Deimos? -Soy el mejor, joven Hannah. -Blandas dices Deimos? Me fue difícil pasar la secundaria y si las matemáticas eran difíciles, la física era mucho peor. –Dijo Alfredo haciendo tronar sus dedos. -Matemática y física no son difíciles, Alfredo. -Para ti Gabriela, porque tú eres una genia. -Son fáciles, solo tiene que prestar atención, tu eres un vago.-Dijo Hannah interponiéndose en la conversación entre los adultos. Todos nos callamos al ver a Hannah hacer eso, pero Alfredo sonrió. -Quizás Hannah, quizás. Pero la pregunta acá es… cómo pasaste la secundaria Hannah? -No sé… brujería?-Todos lanzamos una carcajada y Alfredo le dio un abrazo a la pequeña. Pude notar la felicidad en el rostro de los dominicanos, estaban demasiado acostumbrados a dormir con una navaja debajo de la almohada y la pistola a un costado, acostumbrados a ser unas máquinas de asesinar, acostumbrados a matar caminantes, acostumbrados a estar muertos. Poco a poco, todos tomaron un lugar del gran hangar y se acostaron a dormir, incluso siguieron hablados acurrucados en los rincones, hablaban, reían. Me sentí feliz al haber logrado un cambio y una sonrisa en un grupo donde era difícil obtenerlo. Alecandra tomo la MK14 EBR de Alfredo y salió afuera para vigilar, yo tome un lugar bastante solitario y me despoje de todas mis armas. A pocos metros estaba Alfredo, a pesar de todo. En mi cinturón se hayaba el puñal, esa arma puntiaguda y filosa que estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, desde que desperté de un sueño que pensaba jamás poder salir. Recordé haber matado a mi perro con ese cuchillo, me acordaba de haber golpeado a mas de uno con su manopla, me acordaba de haber torturado a Alexandro con él. Sí… la historia de ese cuchillo era horrible. Nuestra historia era horrible. Y entonces pensé, que si lograba usar el puñal una vez más para acabar con Emanuel Polsky, quizá no tendría que estar usándolo todo el tiempo. Una voz llegó a mis oídos, al voltear vi a Alfredo guardando una grabadora y contemplando el fuego. Enterré el puñal en el piso de un fuerte golpe y me acerqué a mi amigo. -Por qué la grabadora? -Si muero, quiero que sepan que sobreviví y que luché hasta no poder más. Quiero que sepan que hubo sobrevivientes, que mucha gente luchó, quiero ser el ejemplo a seguir… quiero que el que escuche mis grabaciones sepa cómo sobrevivir un día más..-Sonreí mientras miraba el fuego. -A veces me pongo a pensar en todo lo que está pasando… Alguna vez va volver a ser una civilización? Incluso si hay locos como Pepe, el ruso, Emanuel o el Innombrable. Podríamos simplemente, volver a vivir en edificios? Ver la televisión? Usar la computadora? O incluso… Podríamos darnos una ducha con agua caliente usando jabón? La puta madre, ya me olvide de la última vez que use champú para el pelo. -Creo que si todo el mundo se uniera, lo que queda del mundo, podríamos lograrlo. Pero es difícil, estamos al borde de la muerte y solo nos queda esperarla. Pero tengo esperanzas de volver a sentarme en la sala a ver una película de comedia, algo estilo los tres chiflados o JimCarrey. -Eso hacías antes que tu familia te encerrara?-Al me fulminó con la mirada, pude sentir el odio atravesándome, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, eso hacía. -Por volver a ese tipo de cosas mis motores se encienden cada día, por eso sigo luchando, por eso no bajo los brazos en medio de una horda… Es por mi hermana. Si algún día volviese todo a la normalidad, simplemente me encantaría saber que ella logró tirar el arma a un lado y estar feliz con un chico. Por eso peleo, por ella. Todo lo que hago ahora, lo que hacemos ahora, lo que hicimos, va resonar en la eternidad. Vamos a ser personas anónimas, personas comunes. Por favor Al, un adolescente y un paranoico con armas matando zombies como competencia? Eso hace cuatro años no lo imaginaba nadie. -Nos van a ver volver. -Me veras volver. Soda Stereo, dos mil siete. Me contó mi mejor amigo, yo estaba en coma. -Soda Stereo? Gustavo Cerati. El murió antes de que empezara esta mierda, supongo que tuvo suerte. -Pobre tipo, era un poeta, músico e ídolo. -Es hora de dormir, Glielmi.-Asentí con la cabeza y me alejé de la fogata despacio, antes de acostarme en mi rincón, escuché a Alfredo reir. Lo miré con una expresión de curiosidad. -Qué te pasa? -Si hubiera visto a alguien como tú como vos hace cuatro años, probablemente la hubiera golpeado salvajemente, solo para ver que sea real. -Eso porque no me viste en cuero. -Tampoco quiero hacerlo. Como demonios aguantaste tantas cosas? -Mi hermana, otra vez ella. No iba a dejarla sola. -Sos un gran tipo… tu hermana debe de amarte. -Debería darle miedo tener a alguien como yo.-Otra vez me propuse a acostarme, pero Alfredo volvió a reír. -Y ahora? Qué te pasa? -Estamos vivos! Estamos vivos en el puto fin del mundo! Entiendes lo anárquico de esto? -Andá a dormir de una vez. -Si capitán! Me desperté en el Challenger, no me acordaba de cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Atrás mío estaba Alexandra, estaba dormida, pero parecía bastante perturbada. Apretaba sus ojos y sus puños y daba muchas vueltas. Le toqué el hombro. -Alexandra.-Le dije con suavidad, pero dio otra vuelta y apretó con más fuerza su mano derecha, provocando que se le pusieran blancos los nudillos.-Alexandra, despertá, por favor.-Alexandra empezó a gemir con dolor, como si algo le doliera.-ALEXANDRA! DESPERTA!-Ella se levantó de golpe y me miró, el rubio pelo estaba húmedo y se le había pegado al cuello transpirado. -Perdón, Glielmi. Tuve un mal sueño. -De que era? -Nada importante.-Dijo apurándose a ponerse sus botas y abrir la puerta. -Yo sé que no es así.-Le dije bajando con velocidad del coche, con los cordones de la Nike desatados. Ella me fulminó con la mirada. -No era nada Glielmi, metete en tus putos asuntos y déjame tranquila.-Me di cuenta que estaba sin la remera, hecho que provocó que Alexandra centrase su atención en mis cicatrices.-Por qué fue esto de aquí? Parece que fue profunda…-Dijo pasando su mano en la cicatriz que quedó de cuando Alexandro me apuñaló en Isla Soledad. -Secreto por secreto.-La militar me miró a los ojos y le sonreí. No se esperaba que un pibe de dieciocho años la chantajeara con tanta facilidad. -Mis padres. Eran ellos en el sueño. Estaba con mi pelotón y con Van y Alfredo combatiendo contra los caminantes y ellos me miraban a través del vidrio del avión en el que escaparían del país. Despegó y el avión explotó… le tengo fobia a los aeropuertos. Mi primo era piloto y… ese maldito 11 de septiembre, él murió por el impacto. No sabemos si fue asesinado antes u obligado a ser el que impactara la torre, pero… como sea. En mi sueño mis padres morían en un avión explotado y los caminantes nos rodeaban, no se que pasó, me despertaste. -Vivimos unos meses en las Islas Malvinas, me tomaron prisionero y torturaron.-Señalé mi oreja faltante.-Cuando no les serví más me apuñalaron y… acá estoy. Riendome otra vez de la muerte. -Gracias por preocuparte, Nico. -No hay de que, Alexandra. -Tengo que…-Dijo un tanto incomoda y se alejó lentamente de mi hacia lo que antes era la pista de aterrizaje. A pocos metros estaba Alfredo, mi Alfredo, con su mano metálica riéndose. -Qué? -Acabas de tirarle onda a una dominicana que sale con un vampiro. Entendes la gravedad de eso? -Sí, pero no le quería tirar onda. -Siempre estas tirando onda, hasta cuando es hombre.-Abrí el baúl del challenger y saqué mi mochila. Busqué adentró y saqué una camisa blanca de seda. Me la puse y la arremangué, a al vez que me prendí el cinto y agarré el de las armas. Empecé a escuchar gritos y junto con Alfredo corrimos a ver lo que sucedía. Había un grupo de unos cuarenta caminantes haciendo presión sobre la reja. Con Alfredo intercambiamos una mirada y corrimos hasta las rejas que nos separaban de los muertos vivientes. Éramos seis en las rejas, y con mi puñal me dedicaba a matar a todo lo que se encontraba enfrente de mí. Una y otra vez, apoyando mi muñón en las rejas apuñalé a un caminante que tenía los ojos hinchados. Otra vez volvía a estar ahí, guiado por absolutamente nada, a la deriva, asesinando a estos muertos malolientes. Uno tras otro los veía caer al suelo, sin poder moverse a causa del daño, irreversible, al cerebro. Cuando acabe con una mujer que tenia el pelo sin color y las uñas quebradas, miré a mi alrededor, ignoraba el momento en que Alfredo, el dominicano, se había unido a la aniquilación. Se oyó un silbido y dimos l amedia vuelta, Alexandra estaba ahí. A diferencia de antes, otra vez su mirada era inescrutable, no había debilidad en su voz, no había atisbos de esa muchacha rubia que estuvo a punto de quebrarse frente a mi. -Alfredo.-Llamó. Esto provocó que ambos tocayos la miraran. -Qué?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Alexandra reprimió una sonrisa. Miró a su Alfredo y negó con la cabeza. -El argentino, no tú Pelmazo Rapa Concón de velorio.-Alfredo le lanzó una mirada asesina al suelo. Alexandra centró la atención en mi amigo.-Tú fuiste el que piloteo el avión hasta que se estrellaron? -Sí. -Entonces te enseñaré a aterrizar un avión. -Debo tomarlo como un insulto? -No. Lo que debes tomar como insulto es esto: Eras el peor piloto que el post apocalipsis dejo y si de ti dependiéramos todos, preferiría pegarme un balazo. -Gracias. -De nada.-Dijo Alexandra con una sonrisa. La miré y me le acerqué muy disimuladamente. -Segura de que puedes subir a un avión. -Dije aeropuertos, no aviones.- Seguí a Alexandra, los tocayos y Deimos para encontrar una avioneta, para que mi Alfredo logre practicar. Nos dividimos en tres grupos, a mi me tocó con Deimos, mientras que Alexandra iba solo y ambos Alfredos se unían para formar algo que llamaron la Alfreidad, una sociedad que destruiría el planeta. Revisamos cada milímetro del aeropuerto hasta dar con una polvorienta y vieja avioneta. Era de color escarlata y en las alas y la cola rezaba Flyboy. '' -Es rojo, igual al Barón.-Sugirió Alexandra mirando la avioneta. Otra vez nos dividimos, Alfredo fue a buscar nafta y mi Alfredo y yo comenzamos a buscar las llaves del avión, lo que encontramos en el cuerpo de un piloto. -Deimos!-Le arrojé las llaves y Deimos sonrió, y se aventuró dentro del avión. No tardó mucho en encenderlo, ya que Alfredo le echó medio galón de gasolina al vehículo aéreo. (Alfredo) Cinco minutos después, estaba en el aire, manipulando la pequeña avioneta. A comparación del jet que volaríamos más tarde, era un juguete. Di un par de vueltas por la inmensa ciudad… inmensa, sí, pero no era la mitad de nuestro Buenos Aires. La belleza que tenía esa ciudad era cosa del pasado, igual a todo el maldito mundo. Edificios derrumbados, hordas en el centro de la ciudad, algunos lugares de los que brotaban llamas y entre los muertos, gente huyendo. -Estas muy pendiente de la ciudad.-Dijo la rubia teniente que estaba a mi lado con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.- Mira el mar.-Le hice caso a la mujer y doble el avión hacía la zona que se hallaba la cristalina agua. El mar estaba calmado, algo totalmente irónico teniendo en cuenta los cuerpos que se arrastraban por la clara arena, los edificios destruidos, a pesar de todo, el mar seguía ahí, tan calmado que asustaba. El agua en el Caribe era azul, como lo pintan los niños de un jardín de infantes, azul por el reflejo del cielo, ya que si uno se acerca el agua es tan cristalina que permite ver la arena clara debajo y el liquido es invisible a los ojos. -Por qué usas cinturón? No es como que si llegáramos a caer el cinturón te proteja de salir expulsada por la ventana. –Alexandra reprimió una sonrisa y asintió. -Bueno, Alfredo argentino, es hora de volver al aeropuerto.-Asentí y dando un giro encaminé hacia la pista. -Empieza a inclinar el avión.-Lo hice sin muchos problemas.-Despacio.-Me pidió a la vez que se volvía a abrochar el cinturón. Ya veía al grupo desparramado por el lugar.-Baja las ruedas.-Bajé una palanca verde y el estruendo se oyó, las ruedas estaban afuera.-Ahora cuando sientas el golpe del piso, levanta el timón, como si volvieras a despegar y luego empieza a buscar el freno.-Todo salió a la maravilla, no mucho después, el avión estaba en medio de la pista. -Seguís viva, sexo de celebración! -Con tu mano, pendejo.-Bajamos rápidamente de la avioneta para encontrarnos con Nico y mi tocayo. -Alexandra, prométeme que voy a volver a mi país en una pieza. -Tú sí, lo que no puedo prometer es que tu corazón siga latiendo y el motor del avión siga funcionando. -Alfredo, si no sobrevivimos, te meto una patada en el culo desde el cielo. -En el cielo no me quieren, y en el infierno no hay lugar. '''Cinco días más tarde. ' El avión estaba listo. Se encontraba en la pista con la puerta baja para permitirnos subir. Frente a nosotros se hallaban la mayoría de los dominicanos. Van y Deimos, los hombres que habían arreglado principalmente el avión se encontraban con los ojos cansados, el pelo mugriento, la frente transpirada, los brazos y la ropa manchada de grasa, pero sobre todo, una sonrisa de satisfacción que rebajaba todo lo demás. Ambos se acercaron con un artefacto de hierro y con una sonrisa, Deimos me obligó a levantar mi mano amputada. - Glielmi, como te falta una mano, Deimos y yo te hicimos una mano ortopédica, la fabricamos cuando ustedes dormían, las probamos y te aseguro que te será muy útil. -Te va servir para meter los cambios del coche y golpear caminantes, o personas. Lo mejor es que te la saques para dormir.-Deimos ató la mano de hierro a mi brazo y con satisfacción la miró. -Hijos de puta… no puedo creer que además de arreglar el avión hayan hecho eso. Por Dios… voy a extrañarlos a todos.-Estaba acostumbrado a perder gente, a ver morir a las personas que me importan, me había acostumbrado a ver a la gente sangrando o siendo devorada por gente podrida… pero esto era diferente. Esto era un adiós, algo que hace mucho tiempo no tenía el privilegio de dar. Qué les diría ahora? “Chau, no mueran. Buena suerte y más que suerte”? Como me despedía del alguien sin ver su cuerpo sin latidos en el suelo? Abracé a Van y Deimos en agradecimiento. -Bueno… no hay mucho para decir Glielmi. Sos el pirata más jodidamente honesto que vi en mi vida. Para Alfredo, para Dave y para mi siempre será un honor haber luchado al lado de alguien como tú, que a pesar de tanto, sigue disparando, moviéndose y apuñalando como si estuviera completo. Eres un gran muchacho Nico… -Hace muchos meses, te hubiera dicho que no permitas que el maldito nuevo mundo te cambie, pero ya sos victima de eso. Todos lo somos, el mundo cambia y nosotros con él. Solo ten suerte.-Me dijo Deimos con una sonrisa. Los tocayos estaban saludadose e intercambiaron un abrazo y el dominicano le entregó una lata de Coca Cola. Evelyn y Hannah me abrazaron también, Evelyn estaba muy mal desde lo de su novia, pero seguía agradecida conmigo por haberla ayudado. Finalmente, la mayoría fue a preparar para volver a la estación, solo quedaban Carlos, Alexandra, Van, Deimos y Alfredo. Todo mi grupo subió, tras despedirse del grupo que quedaba. Me encontré de frente con Alexandra, la cual me sonrió y se me arrojó en un fuerte abrazo. -Siempre seras un gran amigo Nicolás, aquí o en la próxima vida. Gracias.-Le devolví el abrazo. -Los voy a extrañar Alexandra.-Estabamos hablando en voz baja, temía que Van me clavara su causa hemorragias en el cuello, pero no sucedió. Finalmente, al soltarla se retiró junto a los demás, Carlos me abrazo como si fuera un hermano y me dijo casi lo mismo que todos, me agradeció y me aseguró que me extrañaría. Finalmente llegó Van, con los ojos cansados y me miró, pensé que diría algo de Alexandra, pero me tendío la mano, sucia y un tanto temblorosa. Se la estreché y él me acercó en un fuerte abrazo. -Este avión representa para mí nuestro agradecimiento a ustedes, por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros Nicolás, si tuviera que hacerlo otra vez, lo haría, ustedes lo merecen y más, sé que llegaran a Argentina sanos y salvos, ten eso por seguro.-Asentí con la cabeza y empecé a subir al jet, pero tras pisar el primer escalón me di cuenta de algo. Al dar la media vuelta me encontré con Al, llevando la MK14 EBR a la altura de la cintura. -Adiós Alfredo. Un gusto conocerte .-Alfredo solo permaneció en silencio y empezó a caminar hacía el hangar. Pensé que era mejor así, pocas palabras, pocas puñaladas. Realmente Alfredo era un compañero de batalla que cualquier persona necesitaría, era como un hermano a pesar del poco tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos. Lo observé alejarse y subí tres escalones. Estaba por cerrar la compuerta y sentí fuertes pasos detrás de mí. Al voltear, vi a Alfredo José corriendo hacia el avión. Hice lo mismo, baje del vehículo corriendo y nos unimos en un abrazo, un cálido abrazo. Un abrazo de los que se dan dos personas que hace mucho no se ven, un abrazo de personas que siempre van a estar unidas. -Por Zeus, eso no era todo, argentino arrogante y narigón. -Callate, negro gay y con cara de mandril.-Nos soltamos y sonreímos a al vez.-Voy a extrañarte Alfredo, y más que a todos. Fue… mucho más que un honor y un placer pelear a tu lado. Sos el mejor loco que conozco. -Sos el mejor pirata que conozco yo. También voy a extrañarte, Nicolás. Es más, llevate esto, para que no nos olvides.-Al me tendió su rifle y sonreí de costado. Asentí con la cabeza y saqué mi M16.—No puedo aceptarla. -Si no puedes, te obligaré, no desates la ira del pirata. -Ira del pirata? La Alfreidad acabará contigo antes de que digas “Arrrgh”.-Tomé el rifle y él tomó el rifle de asalto. -Eso es todo. Buena suerte, Al, y más que suerte! Siempre seras mi hermano, de otra madre, de otro padre, de Republica Dominicana, no importa. Siempre estaras en mis recuerdos. -Lo mismo para ti. Cuida a tu hermana, a tu pequeña y tus extremidades. Tú también siempre estaras en mi corazón. Ahora sí, vete o te echare a patadas. Estoy cansado de tu piratés.-Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Volvimos a alejarnos, pero como si ambos hubiéramos pensado lo mismo, volteamos y nos dimos un último abrazo. Finalmente nos alejamos definitivamente y como si hubiéramos usado telepatía, decidimos no dar la vuelta, no mirar atrás. Y así fue, subí al avión, me abroché el cinturón y dejando el rifle a un costado me estiré. Era cómodo estar a salvo, aunque sea un rato. Sentí la vibración del avión despegar y Al puso una canción. -Atención a todos los pasajeros, pajeros, estamos abandonando el aeropuerto de Republica Dominicana en el Caribe, esperamos un viaje tranquilo y sin tormentas, recuéstense en sus asientos y el mejor piloto con vida se encargará de poner una música para relajarlos.-No entendía que clase de relajación era para Alfredo poner ''The Number of the Beast '' de Iron Maiden, pero en fin. Miré por última vez el aeropuerto abajo nuestro, con nuestros amigos alejándose en sus vehículos. Una sonrisa atravesó mi boca, mi hermano dominicano estaba ahí, ahora podía dormir. Cerré los ojos y en pocos segundos, me quedé dormido. Sinopsis Capitulo 20: Leonardo Dawson, el traidor, ve sus manos manchadas de sangre y toma una decisión que podría costarle la vida a él y a nuevos integrantes de Los Indios. Por su cuenta, el hotel esta en lo más alto de su gloria, la paz es total.. Alfredo y Nico, mas unidos que nunca toman la vida de un supuesto redimido en sus manos y tras acabar parecen no sentir nada. Un disparo rompe la paz y... Qué pasa con Nico? El muchacho arrepentido en Republica Dominicana va volver a ser el impulsivo que gasta un cargador en una sola persona? Leo, rengo, corre por su vida, Manuel y Oscar se convierten indirectamente en algo vital para Los Rebeldes. Finalmente... un tuerto y un rengo se miran los defectos. Un abrazo a Alcaldar, el que permitió que AD sea épico. Categoría:Entradas